Studies on the molecular basis of genetic recombination in yeast will consist of: (a) in vitro characterization of enzymes and other proteins that play a role in recombination. (b) in vivo studies of DNA metabolism during recombination. (c) in vitro and in vivo correlation studies to be based on the use of mutants affecting recombination.